Requiem (defunct crew)
Requiem was a crew on the Viridian Ocean. Founded on November 18, 2005, from the ashes of the crew The Syndicate, it was originally named Ryujin Corsairs, but was later renamed in honor of the flag Requiem. Public Statement Pirate Law #9 : One should always remove their hat in the presence of a bartender! Fair warning to those that might consider joining us : Promotions are never automatic, no matter what your current position might be, how many ships or stalls you own, or the size of your bank account. Advancement is based on activity, merit and knowledge. Do not ask to be an officer if I do not know you. It's just not going to happen. Crew Rules 1) The most important rule, be polite to everyone, from the highest ranking officer to the part-time jobber. Disrespectful and obnoxious behavior will NOT be tolerated. 2) Avoid excessive spam on the crew chat, and make an effort to spell properly. Some people do not have English for a first language, and some people are annoyed by "chat speak". 3) Our conversations can get rather...interesting. If you are easily offended, you might want to reconsider full-time membership. 4) Officers are not your personal pillaging machines.a- Do not request a pillage unless you have at least one full hour to dedicate. b- If nobody desires to start a pillage, do not insist. Instead, search the notice board for a temporary job outside the crew. 5) Have fun! Pillaging Rules 1) "Permission to Board" rule is in full effect. Simply type "Permission to board (or PTB for short) name" and wait for a response. a- If no response comes within a reasonable delay, you may request again. The officer in charge may have missed your message. Lack of response should be treated as denial. b- Officers, try to respond in a reasonable delay, and with a short explanation should you deny access. 2) Vessels are for pillaging, not carousing. This isn't a Caribbean cruise, so work or walk the plank, the choice is yours. 3) Follow the instructions given by the Officer in Charge (OIC) and his Executive Officer (XO). a- Stick to your duties. Chatting is permitted, but if your duty report is not satisfactory, we may have to deal with you. b- Yes, we know the enemy ship is bigger than us. Read up on spawns and might rings before having a panic attack. We know what we're doing. 4) Shouting on a vessel is reserved for the OIC and his XO, nobody else. 5) Avoid sending tells to the navigator during a pillage, as he/she needs to concentrate on his own tasks to lead a succesful voyage. 6) Do NOT gun without permission, period. a- That goes for officers as well as pirates. b- Do not even THINK of asking to gun unless your current pirate is ranked at least Grand-Master. Repeated inquiries might get you planked. 7) I pledge my sword to thee, Lord MacGreggor. 8) The following actions will be rewarded with a paycut, at the discretion of the OIC : a- Leaving during battle without a VERY good reason. b- Chronic lazing. c- Failure to comply with any of the Crew Rules or Pillaging Rules. 9) On the other hand, the following actions may be rewarded with an extra share, still at the discretion of the OIC : a- Constant streak of Incredible duty reports.b- Pillage attendance. (Being on board from start to finish)c- Being sexy. 10) Mac's Special Rule of Pillaging : Backseat navigating is frowned upon, and will be dealt with in the most ruthless way.a- This also applies to asking to port, or any type of request that seems to be beyond your own control or authority. b- Oh, and do not even think about asking to navigate, seriously...don't.... If you wish to join... Again I cannot stress this enough, no ammount of cash, ships, stalls or trophies will grant you positions in this crew if I do not know you. Spend some time with us, we don't bite...much. Make sure you've read and understand, and hopefully agree, with all the rules. Once that's done, just recite Rule #7 and you're done. Private Statement Here you will find all the information you need about getting promoted within the crew. Note that the rate of advancement is purely at the discretion of the Senior Staff, and that goes both ways. Also take into consideration that having high stats does not necessarely mean fast promotions. We expect people to spend a bit of time with the crew before asking for promotions. Do not buy badges before talking with a Senior Officer. If you buy your badge prematurely, well, it's too bad for you. Pirate : Broad experience in any two piracy skills. Being active and showing genuine interest in the crew. Officer : Broad experience in the main piracy skills. Narrow experience in at least either swordfighting or rumbling, as well as gunnery, navigation and battle navigation. No 'Ables' in the main piracy skills. Passing an officer test and bnav test. Fleet Officer : This rank will be awarded to an Officer who actively pillages within the crew. You are also expected to own a ship. A good standing in Battle Navigation may be expected. Senior Officer : This rank is awarded on a needed basis, as the crew grows in numbers. Do not ever ask for this type of promotion. Captain : Go make your own crew, you bum. Chain of Command 1) MacGreggor is your God. a- Should MacGreggor be unavailable, you shall obey Hina. b- In the most plausible event that Hina is with MacGreggor, you may worship Spooky. c- If Spooky is unable to fulfill her duties, the plant in the corner will be your guide to enlightenment. d- If we forgot to water the plant, then please send your questions to the First Mate, Mergen. 2) Err....seriously though, in the captain's absence, the First Mate's authority is absolute. If you feel like making a donation to the cause, the Bank Ship is the merchant brig called 'Nit-Picky Shiner'. She is usually ported either on Kirin, Prolix Purlieu or Terra.